


(No) Destinados

by JiAh_M17



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Changmin & Jaejoong, M/M, One Shot, yunjae broken
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Dicen que existen tres tipos de almas gemelas, una en la que entra los amigos y la familia, otra en la que si bien tiene un sentido romántico solo es una experiencia, sin importar cuanto amor haya de por medio y por último, aquella con la que se puede ser uno mismo, aquélla que aparece en el momento justo, no antes ni después.• TVXQ/ JYJ• Universo Alternativo.• Slash/Yaoi/ Boy Love.•Personajes: JaeJoong, YunHo, ChangMin (Mención), HeeChul (Mención).•Mención de YunJae, MinJae/ JaeMin.• Estado: Terminado.•Extorsión: Capítulo único.13/03/2018





	(No) Destinados

Desde que tiene memoria, desde que es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, JaeJoong puede estar seguro de una cosa; sus padres, amigos, conocidos e incluso, la sociedad le ha repetido incontables veces, sobre su alma gemela, esa persona a la que él  esta destinado a amar, esa persona que identificaría de una forma mágica e irreal, con tan solo verla, su personaje de cuentos.

 

La sociedad en la que para bien o para mal él nació así se maneja; no es como en esos libros de fantasía, en los que el olor  o la luna guían a las parejas a formarse. Él no es un cambia formas lobo de un libro que una de sus hermanas colecciona y que quizás el haya leído en alguna ocasión; JaeJoong no es parte de una novela juvenil que sea han vuelto populares últimamente, es un simple ser humano que ahora se niega a aceptar algo, que para él perdió sentido.

 

Tenía dieciséis años, cuando su camino se cruzó con el de YunHo; se volvieron cercanos rápidamente, de una forma irreal, —a falta de una mejor palabra para describir su acercamiento, —casi mágico, como lo había descrito su madre y su hermana mayor al conocer a sus parejas. Solo patrañas, si ahora le preguntan a un JaeJoong de casi treinta años, al ver su situación en perspectiva.

 

Fueron buenos amigos durante un tiempo, y se volvieron pareja al entrar a la universidad; su madre y sus hermanas mayores se burlaron en su cara, alegando que  YunHo y él se habían tardado demasiado en aceptar lo que sentían. En aceptar que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

_¡Qué gran mentira!_

Las supuestas señales, estaban allí, todo lo que le habían inculcado, sobre ese tema, todo lo que había escuchado, leído, absolutamente todo, lo que le indicaba que YunHo y él estaban destinados, estaban presentes. Incluso JaeJoong creyó en ello por un corto periodo. Al principió todo fue color rosa, una novela rosa, la pareja perfecta, experiencia que ahora son solo un agradable recuerdo. 

 

_Un efímero sueño..._

 

Luego todo se fue en picada; el amor entre ellos fue verdadero todo el tiempo, aún queda algo de eso,  —pero ya no se ven de la misma manera. —Las discusiones se volvieron el pan de cada día. La madre de YunHo durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no lo aceptó como pareja de su hijo, no por porqué JaeJoong haya nacido como un hombre. La mujer simplemente no lo aceptaba como compañero de su hijo. JaeJoong era buena influencia como amigo, como pareja la historia es otra para la madre de Jung.

 

_¡Una desfachatez!_

 

En más de diez años de relación, se mantuvieron en un tira y afloja de rupturas y reconciliaciones, muchas de ellas por tontos mal entendidos, sacados de contexto. Como si su relación estuviese encaminada al fracaso desde el principio. A pesar de aferrarse a lo que sentían uno por el otro.

 

_¡Cruel realidad!_

Finalmente _y para la tranquilidad de la madre de YunHo,_ ambos decidieron separarse de forma romántica, y ser simplemente amigos. Tomando su relación como un aprendizaje, un punto de referencia a futuro para no volver a cometer los mismos errores y pronto se hizo evidente que ellos no estaban destinados, a pesar de las señales.

 

YunHo conoció a otra persona y JaeJoong como simple espectador de esa relación, vio lo que su pasado con YunHo no tenía; ese encanto del que tanto le hablaron, ese «yo no sé que», inexistente en su ya finalizada relación amorosa con YunHo, nunca por mas que él se esforzará, por mas que ambos lo hubiesen hecho, no tendrían.

 

JaeJoong experimento celos a causa de ello, no por YunHo, —su antiguo amante y ahora amigo, —si no por la relación en si misma y algo de envidia, al no poder ser capaz aún de tener _eso_ en su vida.

 

YunHo se había burlado un poco de ello, cuando JaeJoong le había comentado sobre ese punto, en esa reunión que tenían cada dos semanas en ese restaurante,   poco antes que sus otros amigos llegarán al su habitual punto de encuentro.

 

_Un mal chiste incluso para él._

De cierta manera, estaba siendo irracional al envidiar la relación de su amigo; cuantas veces y desde hace cuanto se había repetido a si mismo que ya no podría o debería  creer en _eso_ que ansiaba con vehemencia, él era la propia prueba de ello, aún así, lo que percibía de la relaciones a su alrededor desafiaba su hipótesis; la relación de JunSu, la de YunHo, su madre, su hermana, todas desafiando la conclusión a la que había llegado, tiempo atrás.

 

_¿O acaso era él, la excepción a esa regla universal?_

¿Había nacido con tan mala suerte en ese aspecto de la vida? Quizás; era una posibilidad; esa idea había rondado su cabeza un par de veces al igual que su anterior conclusión,  en aquellos momentos de soledad, en los que su mente divagaba entre sus memorias; viajando en imágenes, sonidos, aromas, sabores y sensaciones de su vida y esa idea que por tanto tiempo lo había acompañado era más una realidad, que una posibilidad.

 

Sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas y en el momento había aceptado sus ideas como verdades, como su realidad. Su suéter favorito con una enorme mancha de chocolate caliente, un tropezón y un joven altanero. Un mero accidente, hicieron trastabillar esa idea. Él no debió estar en ese establecimiento en primer lugar, pero la insistencia de su hermana, —con un buen motivo, él pasaba cada vez más tiempo en encerrado en casa, casi como un ermitaño, —pudo más que la falta de ánimos de JaeJoong.

 

ChangMin, otro cliente con una enorme boca sin filtro, el mismo individuo que empezó a encontrar en muchos de los lugares que frecuentaba en los últimos meses. Motivación suficiente para JaeJoong e iniciar una conversación. « ¿Me estás siguiendo? » de parte de JaeJoong y un «no eres tan importante» de ChangMin.

 

 Una charla que llevo a otra y a muchas más, enhebrando una amistad un tanto extraña para el resto, no había muchas cosas en común realmente, sin embargo, en esa singular relación de amistad, JaeJoong era mucho más abierto, más relajado en su forma de actuar, mucho más auténtico; no es que JaeJoong actuará distinto al estar  rodeado de sus amigos o familiares, simplemente ChangMin generaba esa actitud en él  con tanta naturalidad, que era hasta cierto punto surreal.

 

Ellos no parecían amigos, si alguien ajeno a su entorno, los observaba un rato y tuviese que dar su opinión sobre ello, probablemente diría que son más que eso. No obstante, ese hecho parecía pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los principales involucrados.

 

_Solo somos amigos, nada más..._

Palabras que se llevó el viento muy cerca del anochecer, cuando ambos llagaron al departamento de JaeJoong, empapados por la lluvia, fue el lugar más cercano para refugiarse. Un momento de solo ellos, sin las hermanas de JaeJoong revoloteando, sin los amigos de este y sin el compañero de trabajo de ChangMin, quien es demasiado amable para ser real.

 

Un beso, un ligero roce de labios; tan repentino que le tomó tiempo a JaeJoong, siquiera reaccionar. «Ya no seamos tontos» fueron las palabras de ChangMin, al sujetar a JaeJoong del mentón. «No busco una relación», fue la respuesta de JaeJoong, seguido del silencio.

 

« ¿Crees qué yo si?» ChangMin volvió a besar JaeJoong. «No creo en el destino, son solo patrañas para mí»; soltó Shim, recordando una vieja charla con JaeJoong y una hilarante declaración para esté. Shim ChangMin no cree en el destino. «Podemos estar de acuerdo en eso», dijo JaeJoong como respuesta a esa declaración, y por primera vez esa noche fue JaeJoong quien beso a ChangMin.

 

La noche lluviosa, fue solo eso, no terminaron enredados en las  sabanas de la cama de JaeJoong, aunque ChangMin si se quedo dormir esa noche, junto a JaeJoong. Lo sucedido  quedo como un secreto, —por un breve momento. —Y es que fue imposible para sus allegados no darse cuenta, lo que se traían esos dos y fue inevitable el  aceptar que tenían una relación.

 

Claro que hubo discusiones, que ambos se llevarán demasiado bien, no exentó su relación de los conflictos; sin embargo, después del calor de la disputa, y por demás, calmados. Hablar hasta llegar a un consenso y a una disculpa era un tema fuera de discusión.

 

  _Un plato de buena comida también era de ayuda_.

 

Conocer a la madre de ChangMin fue una aventura para JaeJoong. Tomando en cuenta su experiencia pasada con la madre de YunHo y sin querer comparar a ambas mujeres, pues las diferencias entre ellas son interminables. Afortunadamente, esas diferencias, estaban a su favor.

 

La progenitora de Shim, no podría estar mas encantada con JaeJoong, que su hijo haya conocido alguien que puede soportar con tanta facilidad el carácter de su hijo y por demás, que logrará manejar al hoyo negro que ChangMin tenía por estómago. «Créeme, que él te haya encontrado y que tu hayas aceptado salir con ChangMin,  solo es una prueba de la buena fortuna con quien ese hijo mío nació». Reveló la señora en una de las tantas veces que JaeJoong  compartió con ella.

 

Decidieron vivir bajo el mismo techo, un año y medio después de hacer publica su relación. La madre de JaeJoong estuvo resistente al principio, pero  ver a su hijo probar las aguas de la felicidad, le hizo bajar un poco la guardia.

 

_Una advertencia para ChangMin no estaba demás._

 

Tal vez JaeJoong y ChangMin no sean almas gemelas, tal vez no estaban destinados, o quizás sea todo lo  contrario. Es lo de menos, no tiene importancia para ellos. Están juntos y eso los hace felices.

 

YunHo fue una experiencia, es una buena amistad, un buen recuerdo. _Porqué YunHo  y JaeJoong podrían estar  juntos como amigos, como hermanos, pero no  estar destinados como parejas, pues  destino tenía otros planes para ellos._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
